With Baby in Mind
by SariMuun
Summary: can't you guess by the title? story about my favorite couple!!! let me know what you think!!!
1. Prologue

With Baby in Mind - Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
Amara looked at the doctor like she was nuts. "I'm WHAT?!" she yelled.  
  
The doctor looked at Amara over the rim of her glasses. "You are pregnant, Ms. Ten'oh. About three months along, I'd say." She looked down at the results of the blood tests she'd done and nodded. She looked back up. "I take it that this was an unplanned pregnancy."  
  
Amara nodded. "I'm keeping this baby though," she said determinedly.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Amara walked down the street a week later, still in shock. 'I'm pregnant. I can't believe it,' she kept thinking. 'I have to tell the others at the next Senshi meeting.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Serena's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard Amara's news. Then she gave a loud squeal of excitment and glomped Amara. "Congratulations!" she cried.  
  
"Thank you Kitten," Amara said, returning the embrace.  
  
Michelle looked close to fainting. "How far along are you and who is the father ?" she asked faintly, leaning against Trista for support.  
  
"About three months. And I'd rather not say who the father is," Amara replied. "I'm sorry Michelle."  
  
Michelle nodded. "It IS our responsibility to bear the future Senshi who will protect Rini," she said after a long moment of silence. She smiled. "Now we can go shopping for baby things!"  
  
Amara shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes. 


	2. Chapter One

With Baby in Mind - Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Insert standard one here.  
  
  
Seiya was restless and he didn't know why. He had his princess back, they had a new planet and all their people were back, so he should be happy. But he wasn't.  
  
"I still don't understand why you chose to stay a guy," Yaten said as she walked up behind Seiya.  
  
Seiya shrugged. He didn't have to explain his reasons or actions to anyone if he didn't want to.  
  
"StarFighter! StarHealer! I have wonderful news!" Kakyuu-hime cried as she hurried up to them, Taiki right behind her.  
  
"What is it?" Seiya asked, looking down at his princess.  
  
"I have just learned that Sailor Uranus is expecting a child! A new generation of Senshi is starting!" Kakyuu-hime said happily.  
  
Yaten nearly fell over in shock. "She's the last one I'd've expected to be pregnant," she said.  
  
"Who is the father?" Seiya asked.  
  
"She won't tell anyone. Not even her princess," Kakyuu-hime said, frowning faintly.  
  
Seiya remained silent, absorbing the news.  
  
Kakyuu-hime suddenly brightened. "You three may visit Earth if you like," she said with a smile.  
  
Yaten shook her head. "I don't want to visit yet. It's only been a few months since we left."  
  
Taiki nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm going," Seiya said. He stepped around Yaten, bowed to Kakyuu-hime and strode down the hall.  
  
Kakyuu-hime watched Seiya's retreat. "I believe that Fighter would be happierremaining on Earth for a few months. He's been so restless lately," she said softly to Yaten and Taiki.  
  
"Must be the male hormones," Yaten said, not really worried about Seiya's restlessness. Seiya had always been somewhat restless. Even when they were children. "I hope he's not still hung up on Serena though. She's already taken." 


	3. Chapter Two

With Baby in Mind - Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
  
  
Darien opened the door to his apartment early the next morning to get his paper. His eyes widened when he saw someone familiar stop in front of him. "Seiya? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Kakyuu-hime said we could come for a visit. Yaten and Taiki decided to stay home," Seiya said with a grin. "Can you tell me where a good hotel is?"  
  
"Why are you HERE? At my apartment?" Darien asked. "Why didn't you go see Rei or one of the girls and ask them?"  
  
"Cause you're the only other guy," Seiya said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Darien sighed and opened the door wider to let Seiya and his bags in, inwardly asking himself 'Why me?'. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "Why didn't the other two come?" he asked.  
  
Seiya sat down on a chair. "They weren't bored yet. They're happy getting settled in and fending off multiple suitors," he said with a shrug.  
  
"And you aren't happy," Darien said. He could see that in the way the younger man's body tensed when he spoke about his new planet and life.  
  
Seiya sighed. "I was happier here," he admitted. "That's probably why I stayed a guy instead of becoming a girl agian like Yaten and Taiki did. I felt like this was meant to be my true form."  
  
Darien listened patiently while Seiya talked. "Maybe it is," he said when Seiya had run out of words.  
  
Seiya looked at Darien, curious. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"You may have been a man once in your past life and by some freaky twist of fate, in this life you were reborn as a girl," Darien said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"You believe in past lives and destiny and all that other stuff?" Seiya asked, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Whole-heartedly. Serena and I are Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion reborn. In fact, all the Senshi here on Earth, with the exception of Pluto, are the reborn royalty of their planets," Darien said.  
  
"So I'm surrounded by royalty?" Seiya asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"In a way. The girls and I don't actually claim our titles until a year before the birth of Crystal Tokyo," Darien said.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo?" Seiya asked.  
  
"It's in the future, so I can't tell you anything about it. Pluto would have my head if I did," Darien said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. So.... Anything new or exciting happen since I went back with Kakyuu-hime?" Seiya asked. He wanted Darien's conformation of Amara's pregnancy.  
  
"Not much. We found out that Amara is pregnant. No one knows who the father is though, because she won't tell anybody," Darien said.  
  
"Wow," Seiya said, his blue eyes wide. 'So it IS true!' he thought. 'I've got to see her!' "So, what's the name of a good hotel?" he asked.  
  
"I'll call and see if the Outers can put you up at their place. They've got a guest room," Darien said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
Seiya's eyes got even bigger at Darien's words, but he remained silent through the conversation.  
  
Darien hung up the phone a few minutes later. "It's all set up. Amara will be here to pick you up in about an hour. She has to drive Michelle and Trista to the airport first. They're going to Paris for a fashion show," he said.  
  
"So I'll be staying at their house, ALONE, with Amara?!" Seiya yepled.  
  
"Not exactly alone. Hotaru will be there too. Amara is looking after her," Darien said.  
  
"One question: Who are Trista and Hotaru?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Trista is Sailor Pluto and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn," Darien replied.  
  
"Oh. So, anything good on TV?" Seiya asked? 


	4. Chapter Three

With Baby in Mind - Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
  
Amara pulled to a stop in front of Darien's building and parked. "Come on Hotaru. Let's go and get our houseguest," she said as she stepped out of the car, waiting til the younger girl was out of the car before heading towards the aparment building doors.  
  
"I wonder why the others didn't come too," Hotaru said softly as the two rode up in the elevator.  
  
"Who knows. Seiya probably got restless or something," Amara said. She smiled down at Hotaru. "We'll have to keep him on his toes, ne?"  
  
Hotaru giggled her agreement as the elevator doors slid open. She slipped her hand into Amara's as they approached Ddarien's door. She his shyly behind the taller girl as the door opened seconds after Amara's knock.  
  
"Hi Darien. Where is he? I'd like to get home as soon as possible," Amara said when her future king opened the door.  
  
"Hi!" Seiya said nervously from behind Darien. He'd come running the isntant he'd heard the husky voice.  
  
"Welcome back," Amara said with a small, knowing half smile.  
  
"Hi," Hotaru said shyly from behind Amara, looking up at the two black-haired, blue-eyed men. Her violet eyes widened.  
  
"Y'know Darien, anyone seeing the two of you together might think you two were brothers," Amara said casually.   
  
Darien and Seiya loked at Amara like she was nuts.  
  
"The resemblance is really quite strong Darien," Hotaru said.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Chiba. Introduce me to your younger brother," a little old lady said as she walked past, stopping by the group in Darien's doorway, waiting expectantly.  
  
"He's not-" Darien and Seiya started to say, but were cut off by Amara.  
  
"This is Seiya Kou, a distant cousin of Darien's," Amara said smoothly with a smile.  
  
"One of the Three Lights?" the old woman asked.  
  
Amara nodded. "But he's trying to keep a low profile," she said, acting like it was a big secret.  
  
The old lady nodded understandingly. "You're that internationally famous race car driver aren't you? Amara Ten'oh?"   
  
"I am. And you are?" Amara asked polietly.  
  
"Naoko Shino," the old woman replied with a sweet smile. "Can I get a picture of the two of you? My friends at the Bridge Club will never believe that I met two such famous people without proof."  
  
Amara and Seiya looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Where do you want us to stand?" Seiya asked.  
  
Mrs. Shino had Seiya and Amara move against a wall and asked them to stand together and smile as she pulled out a camera she always carried with her. Little did the two of them know that she was a big fan of celebrities and always sent in pictures of them to magazines for money.  
  
Seiya threw an arm across Amara's shoulders and pulled her a bit closer to him when the cute old lady asked him to.  
  
"Have a good day," Mrs. Shino said once she'd taken the picture and moved away.  
  
Darien looked at Seiya. "My distant cousin?" he asked, lloking back at Amara.  
  
Amara shrugged and looked at Seiya. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.   
  
"Just gotta get my bags," Seiya said and disappeared into the apartment. He reappeared a moment later with three bags and walked out into the hallway. "Thanks. And see you later Cuz," he said to Darien with a grin.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and said good-bye to Amara and Hotaru. 


	5. Chapter Four

With Baby in Mind - Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
  
"This is a nice place," Seiya said, waling out onto the back porch after he'd gotten himself settled into the guest room at the house the Outers shared.  
  
"Thank you," Amara said, resting her arms on the porch railing and looking out at the calm morning.  
  
Seiya walked over to where Amara was relaxing and put a hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense slightly, then relax beneath his hand.  
  
"It's yours, you know," Amra said softly, turning her head slightly to look at Seiya, her green eyes serious. She'd known that Kakyuu-hime would be given news of her pregnancy and that Seiya would come back once he'd heard the news.  
  
"I knew that when Kakyuu-hime told us of your pregnancy," Seiya said, his voice equally as soft as hers so Hotaru wouldn't overhear. "That night was the first time for both of us, and you aren't the type to sleep around."  
  
"Let's take a walk. We can talk without anyone listening then," Amara said. She walked to the back door. "I'm going to show Seiya around the property Hotaru. We'll be back soon," she called inside.  
  
"Okay Amara-papa," Hotaru called back.  
  
"Amara-papa?" Seiya asked as he and Amara walked down the back steps and onto the grass.   
  
"Michelle and Trista are the "momma"s and I'm the "papa"," Amara replied. "What are we going to do now Seiya?"  
  
Seiya chewed on his lower lip as he thought about the answer to Amara's question. He wanted to stay on Earth, but he was one of Kakyuu-hime's Senshi and was sworn to protect her, so how could he stay here? "I don't know," he whispered. He hestiantly grabbed Amara's hand. "I'm sorry about this, especially if you didn't want this baby," he said.  
  
"I was shocked when I found out about it, but there was and is no doubt about me wanting this baby," Amara said, giving Seiya's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And before you ask, I don't regret anything about that night. We both made the decision. And I especially don't regret what we've made." She put her free hand on her abdomen protectively.  
  
Seiya's whole demeanor brightened when he heard Amara's words. He pulled her into a hug, holding her close, the two hidden from view by a tall tree.  
  
Amara returned the embrace without hesitation. Seiya was the father of her child and she wanted to be held right now. 'Damn female hormones. Making me all mushy and stuff,' she thought, not quite ready to admit to herself that she had actually missed the boyish Starlight. She used the excuse of pregnancy hormones to explain to herself why the next thing she did was kiss Seiya.  
  
Seiya was surprised but returned the kiss. In that instant, he felt like he'd come home. He closed his eyes and just FELT.  
  
Amara broke the kiss and looked into Seiya's eyes.  
  
"Wow," was all that Seiya could say as he looked into stormy green eyes.  
  
Amara smiled faintly, slipped out of Seiya's embrace and continued walking, knowing he would follow her.  
  
Seiya caught up to Amara and put his arm around her waist hesitantly, afraid that she might reject him.  
  
Amara just turned her head and gave Seiya a small smile and continued the tour.  
  
Seiya gave a big smile in return and tried to think of a way to get Kakyuu-hime to let him stay here permanently. 'I'm only 16 and she's 17. Are we ready to be parents? But I know I'll be the best dad in the world if she and Kakyuu-hime'll let me stay,' he vowed, making the decision to be a full-time father if possible. 


	6. Chapter Five

With Baby in Mind - Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
  
"Seiya!" Serena cried when she opened the door of Darien's apartment. She flung herself into the startled Starlight's arms and gave him a happy hug. "It's so good to see you again! How are Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu-hime doing?" she asked as she pulled him, Amara and Hotaru into the apartment.  
  
None of them saw Mrs. Shido tuck her flashless camera back into her purse and leave her hiding place behind a big potted fern.  
  
"Calm down Meatball Head. Let the guy breathe," Raye said as she walked over to greet Seiya and the two Outers.  
  
"Seiya!" Mina cried and tackled Seiya in a hug.  
  
Amara chuckled at the look on Seiya's face. "Let him go Mina," she said.  
  
Mina pouted but did as Amara said. She watched as Amara helped Seiya to his feet where he'd fallen when she'd let go of him. "Has the baby moved yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet. The doctor said movement will start in another month or so," Amara replied.  
  
"Oh. Is it a boy or a girl?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll find out when I get my ultrasound in two weeks," Amara said.  
  
"I'd like to scan you with my Mercury computer if that's all right Amara," Amy said as she walked over.  
  
"Will it tell you who the father is?" Amara asked warily.  
  
"No, but I could work out a program for that if you'd like," Amy offered.  
  
"Don't bother. I want his identity to remain a secret," Amara said. "You can scan me right now if you'd like."  
  
"Can I be scanned too?" Seiya asked.  
  
Amy and the other Senshi, except for Amara, looked at Seiya curiously. "Why?" Amy asked.  
  
Seiya shrugged. "I've never been scanned before and it sounds cool," he said with a smile.  
  
Amara rolled her eyes and lightly smacked Seiya upside the head. "Baka," she said.  
  
Seiya grinned and went to look for Darien.  
  
Amara stood patiently while Amy took out her Mercury computer and scanned her, watching Seiya pester Darien. She smiled inwardly at the look on Darien's face.  
  
Seiya stopped teasing Darien for a second, long enough to give Amara a conspiratorial wink, before starting again.  
  
Amara walked over to the couch when Amy was done scanning her and sat down next to Hotaru.   
  
The girls had decided to hold a Senshi meeting at Darien's place because Raye's grandpa had kept popping up during the last two meetings at the temple and they couldn't take the chance that he might overhear something or learn the true identities of the Senshi.  
  
"When will the meeting start?" Seiya asked as he flopped down on the couch next to Amara and Hotaru.  
  
"As soon as the others are done gossiping with each other," Amara replied, looking distracted and bored. Since the tour of the property that morning, Amara had been wondering exactly how the Senshi and Seiya's princess would react if they ever found out who her child's father was, and it was a constant worry in her mind.  
  
"Relax while you can then?" Seiya asked.  
  
Hotaru nodded silently, still a bit shy of their new houseguest. She had a feeling life was going to be different with Seiya around.  
  
By the time the meeting actually started, it was close to supper and Darien phoned for pizza, inwardly wincing at how much it was going to cost him.  
  
As they ate pizza the Senshi discussed what to do since there was no enemy to fight at the present time and what type of training they should do to keep in top shape, mixed with a healthy dose of gossip in between each new topic.  
  
By the time the meeting was over, Hotaru was practically asleep on her feet and leaning against Amara.   
  
"Time to go," Amara said as she helped Hotaru stand up.  
  
"I'll carry her," Seiya offered as they left the apartment once good nights were through. At Amara's nod, he lifted the slim girl into his arms and carried her down the hall to the elevator.  
Once they were back at the house, he carried Hotaru from the car to her room and left Amara to help the younger girl get ready for bed. "It was great to see everyone again," Seiya said when Amara sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
Amara nodded, tired now that she was home again. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back to rest on the back of the couch.  
  
Seiya smiled at the sight. 'She looks so peaceful right now,' he thought. He pulled Amara closer to him and put her head on his shoulder so she could be more comfortable. He could tell she was about to protest, but put his fingers on her lips before she could say anything. "You're tired Amara and no one will see us together like this," he said.  
  
Amara sighed and relaxed. She really didn't have the energy to protest anyway. She smothered a yawn with her hand and shifted to a more comfortable position, still keeping her head on Seiya's shoulder. "It's nice not to be fighting with you," she murmured sleepily.  
  
"I agree," Seiya said. He could tell Amara was close to falling asleep and had the idea that her pregnancy had something to do with her sudden fatigue. 'I wonder if there are any books on pregnancy around here? I want to find out what I can do to help her,' he decided as he rested his chin on Amara's head. He'd look for any books relating to pregnancy later. Right now he was enjoying his time with Amara. "Night Amara," he whispered when he heard her breathing change. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her and dozed off himself. 


	7. Chapter Six

With Baby in Mind - Chapter Six  
  
disclaimer: see prologue  
  
  
Amara was jolted from her comfortable sleep when the phone rang. She checked her watch as she moved out of Seiya's embrace. 'Who would be calling at 3:30 in the morning?' she wondered as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Amara? Did I wake you?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes," Amara replied. "What are you calling for?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Trista and I will be staying in Paris for another week. Ma mere and pa pere want to show Trista around and I simply can't resist getting a new wardrobe," Michelle said, her voice breathless with excitement.  
  
"And you had to call this early in the morning to tell me?" Amara asked in disbelief.  
  
"I forgot about the difference in timezones. Sorry. How are things with Seiya? You haven't killed him yet, have you?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Things are fine.He's sleeping right now, so that means I haven't killed him yet. Talk to you later Michelle. I'm going back to bed," Amara said and waited for Michelle's 'good-bye' before she hung up. She walked back over to the couch and shook Seiya awake.  
  
"Wha?" Seiya asked blearily when he woke up.  
  
"Time to go to bed," Amara said as she pulled Seiya to his feet.   
  
"But I was already asleep," Seiya said as he stumbled down the hall, his arm across Amara's shoulders.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather sleep in a bed?" Amara asked as she pushed open the guest room door.  
  
"As long as you're with me," Seiya said with a tired wink.  
  
Amara rolled her eyes and dropped Seiya onto the bed. "See you in the morning," she said and turned to go.  
  
"Can I have a good night kiss?" Seiya asked as he sat up.  
  
Amara turned and looked at Seiya for a second before walking over and kissing him.  
  
Seiya returned the kiss and smiled when it was done. "Night," he said when Amara was leaving. Once the door was shut, he stripped down to his boxers, tossing his clothes on the floor, and crawled into bed.  
  
Amara walked down the hall to her room and got ready for bed, slipping under the covers and waited for sleep to claim her. While she waited, she turned the problem of what the future would bring over in her mind. She still hadn't figured out a solution to the problem yet when she fell into a troubled sleep.  
~*~  
Amara woke up early the next morning and changed into her jogging shorts and a tank top. She ran every morning, to keep in shape of course, but mostly just for the feel of the wind's caress. SHe left her room and headed for the kitchen to grab some fruit and her water bottle before starting her run.  
  
Seiya stumbled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and half asleep. "How come you're up so early?" he asked, smothering a yawn.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same question," Amara said in surprise. From what she'd been told, Seiya's sleeping habits were similar to Serena's, and that meant not being awake until the last possible moment before school.  
  
"Got up to got to the bathroom and saw you," Seiya replied as he yawned again, blinking sleepily at her as he waited for her reply.  
  
"I'm going for my morning run. I'll be back in time to get ready for school," Amara said and took a bite from a piece of grapefruit. She had to admit that Seiya was cute when he just woke up, all sleep rumpled and pillow creased, but she'd admit it only to herself.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Seiya asked suddenly.  
  
Amara's eyes became huge. "You want to go for a run with me? It's only 6 in the morning. You can get at least another hour of sleep before we get ready for school," she said.  
  
"I know. But I want to spend some time with you. You know, to get to know each other and stuff," Seiya said.  
  
Amara nodded her head. "Get dressed and we'll go," she said. "Let's just hope you can keep up with me."  
  
Seiya looked down at himself and blushed when he realized he was only wearing his boxers. "I'll be back," he said as he left. "And I'll keep up with you somehow." He was as good as his word and was soon back in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"Let's go," Amara said and the two left the house.   
  
By the time they got back to the house, Seiya had a new appreciation for Amara. He'd had a hard time keeping up with Amara, even though he knew she'd run slower than she usually did, but it was like racing the wind. 'Which makes sense now that I think about it. She IS the Senshi of the Wind and the Sky,' he thought as he collapsed into a chair while Amara went off to shower.   
  
"Good morning Seiya," Hotaru said shyly as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Monring," Seiya managed to get out, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked sweetly, concerned.  
  
"He joined me on my run this monring," Amara replied as she walked in, wrapped in a terry cloth robe and toweling her hair.  
  
"Oh," Hotaru said and giggled. "That was very brave of you," she said and went off to take a shower before school.  
  
"You get the shower when she's done," Amara said. "You did pretty good today. Maybe you'll be able to keep up one day."  
  
"Since I'll be joining you every morning, I'll get lots of practice," Seiya said. He still didn't know exactly how he felt about Amara, but he had to admit that spending time with her was exciting and unpredictable. Like her walking in wearing only a robe and a towel. He still remembered the night and day he'd spent in her arms and in her bed, and seeing her now brought back all the feelings he'd felt and still felt but couldn't identify.  
  
"Nervous about going back to school?" Amara asked, unaware of the turmoil she was causing Seiya.  
  
Seiya shrugged. He hadn't really wanted to go back to school on his vacation, but he wanted to visit and everybody would be at school during the day, so he might as well join them. "I don't have a uniform though," he said, getting his feelings under control.  
  
"I'll borrow you one of mine. You've grown since the last time you were here, so you should fit it," Amara said.  
  
"I wasn't that much shorted than you," Seiya protested. "And you wear a boys uniform?" he asked.  
  
"Only in winter. They make me wear the girl's uniform come spring. I hate it," Amara said.  
  
Seiya nodded. He could see how wearing a girl's uniform would make the tomboyish Senshi uncomfortable. "Now everybody can see what great legs you've got," he joked, though he really did think she had great legs. 'Must be all the running she does and the workouts she gets as a Senshi,' he decided.He smiled innocently when Amara glared at him. He got out of his chair to go take a shower when Hotaru walked in dressed in her school uniform. "See you soon ladies," he said and left.  
  
"When are Michell-mama and Trista-mama coming back?" Hotaru asked as Amara fixed her a bowl of cereal.  
  
"They'll be there all of this week and all of next week. Michelle called last night and let me know of their change in plans," Amara replied.  
  
"I just hope Seiya is still alive when they get back," Hotaru said. "I'm surprised he survived through one of your morning runs. Even Darien has trouble keeping up with you."  
  
Amara grinned. "I have to keep the guys on their toes," was all she said and went to get dressed. 


	8. Chapter Seven

With Baby in Mind - Chapter Seven  
  
disclaimer: see prologue  
  
  
Amara and Seiya met the other girls - minus Raye- once they arrived at the school and they got Seiya registered together. They were soon surrounded by a group of awed fangirls as they made their way to first class.  
  
Seiya sat down at the desk the teacher assigned him, right between Amara and Serena. 'Great. Two distractions,' he thought, putting his chin in his hand.  
  
Amara took her seat and pulled out her books. She was doing work two years ahead of the rest of the class, but had requested to be in the same class as Serena and the other girls so she could protect her princess. She was a genius like Amy was, but had requested that her true marks weren't shown so Amy could have the spotlight for intellegence.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" Seiya asked as he looked over at Amara's work. His eyes widened when he saw what was in her notebook. "I saw Meatball's work and the class isn't doing this stuff," he said softly so nobody else could hear.  
  
"I know," Amara said, her voice just as soft as his. "This is the work the students two years ahead of this class is doing."  
  
Seiya's eyes widened. "Wow!" he said, looking at Amara with new respect. "If you're doing work so far ahead of this class, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to protect Kitten," Amara replied. "I requested that I be put in the class a year behind my own."  
  
"They let you do that?" Seiya asked in disbelief.  
  
Amara nodded. "All it took was a generous "donation" to the school and my request was granted. Money is a wonderful thing."  
  
Seiya couldn't believe that Amara had actually bribed the school to let her stay behind a year. 'She is very dedicated to protecting Serena. And she must be rich too if she could bribe the school,' he thought.   
  
*************************  
  
The rest of thet school day passed uneventfully for Seiya. He went to all his classes and recieved a ton of work that he needed to do to catch up with the rest of the students in the classes, got drooled on by hordes of adoring fangirls and spent a lot of his time trying to figure out his feelings for Serena and Amara.  
  
"That's a lot of homework Seiya. Are you sure you can get it all done by tomorrow?" Serena asked when she saw the pile of books and assignment sheets the handsome Starlight carried. When Seiya nodded, she looked doubtful.  
  
"My hostess has kindly offered to help me with all of this," Seiya said, winking at an outraged looking Amara.  
  
"I did no such thing," Amara said, glaring at Seiya. She wasn't really mad at him and had been planning on offering her help later when they were at home. She knew he was just teasing her but couldn't let the others see her treat Seiya any differently than she usually did. She did have an image to maintain after all.  
  
"But you will help him, won't you?" Serena asked anxiously. She cared about all of her friends and didn't want to see Seiya get in trouble the next day because he hadn't been able to do all the work assigned him.  
  
"If you want me to Kitten, I will," Amara replied. "But what about you? Will you be able to do your homework?" she asked Serena.  
  
Serena blushed. "I'll do my best," she said.  
  
Amara looked down at Serena and smiled. "Why don't you come home with me and I'll help you with your homework?" she offered.  
  
"You will?" Serena asked eagerly. She liked it when Amara helped her with her homework. She had a way of making it easier for Serena to understand the work than Amy or Darien did.  
  
Amara nodded. "We've just got to pick Hotaru up first."  
  
Serena and Seiya followed Amara to the car after Serena had explained to the others why she wasn't going to the study group at Raye's temple.  
  
"What are we going to do about supper though?" Seiya asked as the two Outers and Serena and Seiya headed back to the Outers' house.   
  
"Trista left us some food already premade," Hotaru said. "All we have to do is heat it up."  
  
Serena and Seiya sighed with relief when they heard that they weren't going to starve.  
  
Once they reached the house, Amara, Serena and Seiya all pulled out their homework and set to work on it, Hotaru disappearing into her room to do hers.  
  
A couple hours later, after all the homework had been finished, supper had been eaten and video games had been played, Amara drove Serena home, leaving Seiya to watch Hotaru.  
  
"You care about her, don't you?" Hotaru asked as Seiya watched Amara and Serena drive away from the living room window.  
  
"Who?" Seiya asked, turning to look at Hotaru.  
  
"Amara-papa," Hotaru replied. "You care about her. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"I'm not sure how I feel about her. But I do like her. And you can't tell anybody I told you that," Seiya said hastily.  
  
"I won't tell," Hotaru said. She smiled up at the handsome Starlight. "You and she are very much alike. Both wild and free and too scared to admit how you feel to anybody."  
  
Seiya watched as Hotaru walked back into her room, wondering just how much the younger girl had seen and heard since he'd arrived.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
AN: Thank you very much to all of those who took the time to review my fic!! This chapter is for Amara Tenou!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter Eight

With Baby in Mind - Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
  
Seiya had been on Earth for two weeks when Michelle and Trista returned from Paris. He remembered Michelle but was waiting to meet Trista.  
  
Amara, Seiya and Hotaru piled into the car and Amara drove them to the airport to pick up the two Outers.  
  
"Michelle-mama! Trista-mama!" Hotaru cried when she saw the two women. She ran ahead of Amara and Seiya to hug them.  
  
Michelle and Trist smiled and returned Hotaru's hugs, watching as Seiya and Amara approached.  
  
"You're still in one piece?" Michelle asked when she saw Seiya.  
  
Seiya nodded with a grin. "I haven't given her a reason to try and kill me yet," he replied, gesturing to Amara.  
  
Amara rolled her eyes and pulled Michelle into a hug. "I missed you," she said, kissing the top of her cousin's head.  
  
"And I missed you too," Michelle replied softly, kissing Amara's cheek. "Ma mere and pa pere send their love and demand to know when you are coming to visit."  
  
Amara greeted Trista before answering the question. "I'll visit after the baby is born," she said. "That way they can fuss over the baby."  
  
Seiya was introduced to Trista. 'Very pretty, but not beautiful like Amara,' he thought. 'Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from?'  
  
Amara looked over at Seiya briefly, wondering if things were going to change between them now that Trista and Michelle were back. 'It was sort of nice to have him all to myself after Hotaru went to bed at night. Now I'll have to share him,' she thought. 'Wait a minute! Share him? Since when has he been mine to share?'  
  
"Is something wrong Amara? You seem a bit confused," Trista said, seeing the puzzled expression in her friend's eyes.  
  
"Nothing's wrong Trista. Where is all your luggage? I'll put it in the trunk and then we can leave," Amara said.  
  
"I'll help!" Seiya offered with a grin.  
  
"It's over there," Michelle said, pointing to a cart piled high with luggage.  
  
"What did you do Michelle? Buy out all the merchandise in all the shops of Paris?" Amara asked incrediously when she saw the pile.   
  
"How are we going to fit all of that in the car?" Seiya asked, just as shocked as Amara.  
  
"We'll manage. C'mon Seiya. The sooner we get these loaded, the sooner we can get home," Amara said and headed for the luggage cart, Seiya right behind her.  
  
"She doesn't seem as hostile towards him as she did the last time," Michelle said to Trista and Hotaru.  
  
"He's been really nice to her since he got here," Hotaru said. "He joins her on her morning runs."  
  
"And he's still alive?" Michelle asked incrediously.  
  
"He's learning to keep up with her," Hotaru said.  
  
"They might actually become friends if that keeps up," Trista said as she watched the two they were speaking about take the luggage cart out to the car.  
  
Hotaru nodded her agreement and remained silent.  
  
~*~  
  
Amara got up earlier than usual the next morning for her run, wanting to get out of the house before Michelle or Trista got up.  
  
Seiya looked up at Amara blearily when she went into his room and woke him up. "What time is it?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "Why are you getting me up at 5:00 in the morning?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to let you know I'm going for my run early this morning and that you can sleep in," Amara said as she got to her feet from where she'd knelt beside his bed. She turned and left the room.  
  
Seiya pushed the covers back and got dressed as fast as he could. He didn't know why Amara wanted to run without him this morning, but he was going after her.  
  
Amara was just opening the front door when she saw Seiya slipping on his runners. She was startled to say the least. "Why aren't you still in bed?" she whispered, careful to keep her voice low so as not to wake the others in the house.  
  
"I told you I was going to be joining you every morning and I meant it," Seiya whispered back.  
  
Amara looked at Seiya for a long moment before opening the door and stepping out into the early light of dawn, Seiya right behind her.  
  
The two of them ran for a while before Amara slowed to a walk.  
  
Seiya looked at Amara questioningly as he too slowed to a walk. "Why are we up this early?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to get my run in before Michelle and Trista woke up," Amara said. "I needed the time to think."  
  
"Things are going to be different now that they're back, aren't they?" Seiya asked, looking at his feet. He was going to miss the stolen moments of affection Amara and he shared after Hotaru had gone to bed. He had just begun to sort out his feelings for both Serena and Amara and now things were going to change again.  
  
"They are going to be different now," Amara agreed. She looked at Seiya. "It was nice to have you all to myself while it lasted," she said softly.  
  
Seiya looked at Amara in surprise. She had never admitted any of her feelings to him before, so this admission surprised him. "We've still got our morning runs," he said awkwardly, not sure how to respond to Amara's statement.  
  
Amara smiled. "It's not quite the same thing,but yes, we do have our runs," she said. "Today I go for my ultrasound. We'll know then if I'm having a boy or a girl. Then comes the hard part; choosing a name."  
  
Seiya smiled. "I'd like to be able to come with you," he said wistfully. Since today was a school day, he would be stuck in class when Amara went to the doctors.  
  
"Why don't you come with me then?" Amara offered. "This is your baby too and you have a right to be with me at the appointment. Even if nobody can know the reason why your there with me."  
  
"But how am I going to get out of school to come with you?" Seiya asked, getting excited.  
  
"Cut class," Amara said. She wanted to spend time with Seiya so she could figure out exactly how she felt about him and now that Michelle and Trista were home, the amount of time she could spend alone with him was limited.  
  
Seiya hugged Amara. "Why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
Amara laughed. "Probably cause I'm the brains of this operation," she said, smiling at him.  
  
Seiya returned the smile then leaned in and kissed Amara, feeling the same sense of rightness he got everytime he held or kissed her.  
  
Amara returned the kiss, leaning into Seiya's embrace, uncaring that they were standing beside the road.  
  
Darien was jogging like he did every morning, earlier than usual that day because he had a breakfast date with Serena and wouldn't be able to run later. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two people kissing on the side of the road. 'I have to be seeing things,' he thought when he recognised the couple. 'Amara and Seiya KISSING? Can't be possible.'  
  
Amara broke the kiss and looked into Seiya blue, blue eyes. "Why does being with you like this feel so right?" she asked him, confused.   
  
"I feel it too," Seiya replied. "But I don't know why. Does it make any sense to you?"  
  
Amara shook her head and put her head on Seiya's shoulder. "Things between us are very confusing between us right now," she sighed.  
  
Seiya nodded and tilted Amara's chin up so he could kiss her again.  
  
'I'm not seeing things,' Darien realized. 'Amara and Seiya ARE kissing on the side of the road at 5:30 in the morning. Nobody would believe me if I told them about this though.'  
  
Amara was smiling when Seiya broke the kiss but her smile faded when she saw someone watching them. "Darien," she whispered in horror.  
  
"What?" Seiya asked, turning his head so he could see what Amara was looking at, his own smile fading when he saw the older man watching them in disbelief. 


End file.
